This invention relates to a combination apertured garment pocket and object and is more particularly directed to such an assemblage for use by or with a child or other person which provides a novel display and carrying means for an object, such as a toy like a stuffed animal or doll, or other item, having an appendage, such as arms or legs extending therefrom.
Most young children have a favorite doll, toy or teddy bear, and frequently, to the chagrin of a loving adult, the doll, toy or teddy bear is misplaced and lost or the child may lose interest in it. The present invention consists of a novel apertured pocket arrangement for a garment combined with such an object like a doll, toy or teddy bear having an appendage or appendages which may be held and displayed in the pocket in a surprising way particularly useful to entertain a child and hold the child's interest, while having the object available to the child.
A typical garment embodying the invention may consist of a Tee shirt or other garment which has secured on it a special apertured pocket, sewn conventionally to the garment, but having arranged in it apertures for receiving and removably holding the object, while keeping the object visible and accessible to the child.
The object in the pocket may also form a three dimensional part of an overall design in combination with a graphic display arranged on the garment and pocket. For example, the garment and pocket may have a scene printed on it and the three dimensional object is a teddy bear which fits into the pocket and form part of the illustration, the display may appear as a Jungle scene which shows a tree branch printed on the garment and a teddy bear nest in the tree branch.
Preferably, the object is a toy, doll or teddy bear, which must be of a size and shape to be removably secured in the pocket apertures. The shirt may and the pocket should be formed of a knit stretch fabric, and the object should be relatively soft, to permit it to be slightly compressed to enter the apertures and be held in the pocket.